Don't Tell Me To Stop
by Angelfish10108
Summary: The story of two people. One is lonely no matter how many people are with them, the other is lonely every moment of their life. Will they ever find love?
1. Meetings

*Disclaimer* All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. 'Don't Tell Me To Stop' Belongs to Madonna.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't Tell Me To Stop  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
(In a small apartment in Hogsmeade)  
  
Ginny gave up on the letter she was writing to Harry, and threw her quill down in frustration.  
  
Ron looked up lazily from where he lay on Ginny's bed.  
  
"What's wrong Gin?" He slurred.  
  
Ginny shushed him.  
  
"Ron, I promised I would hide you from Hermione as long as you didn't make any noise, you drunken idiot!" She hissed.  
  
Ron dropped his head of fiery red hair back onto the bed and began snoring loudly. Ginny rolled her eyes and whipped out her wand.  
  
"Inaudibus." She whispered.  
  
Ron's snore's became silent. She couldn't even hear him breathing, even though his chest moved like he was.  
  
Ginny was about to go back to writing when an owl flew through her open window and ropped a letter on her desk in front of her. It flew to a water and food dish that Ginny always kept for owls, and began eating.  
  
Ginny opened the letter, and found it was addressed from Harry. With mild curiosity, she opened up the parchment and began reading.  
  
*Ginny-  
It's been a while since I last saw you and the others. How are they doing? I'm not doing too great with Sirius. He got sick, so I've been taking care of him for the past couple of weeks. I'm in Transylvannia, right near where Charlie is. I saw him just yesterday. Other than that, I haven't seen a lot. Oh, I started this letter about a week before I sent it, so Sirius is better now. And would you come with me to the Hogwarts Class Reunion? I have nobody else to go with. Send me an owl!  
-Harry*  
  
Ginny turned the parchment over, and frowned. There was nothing.  
  
"Ginny?" Have you seen Ron?" Ginny almost jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice.  
  
"No I haven't. Sorry." Ginny answered, popping ehr head through the door and looking sleepy. "Listen, I've been working hard all day. Do you think maybe I can have some privacy? I'm really tired."  
  
Hermione nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Okay Gin. But wake up Ron before you go to bed." She said, looking very smug as she walekd down the hall to her and Ron's room.  
  
Ginny sighed and closed the door. She woke up Ron with a kick and he rolled off of her bed with a heavy thud.  
  
Ron looked at her sleepily and began babbling, but no sound came out.  
  
Ginny pointed her wand at his throat and did the counterspell.  
  
"Audibus. Now Ron, Hermione wants you in your room. She found you in here. Just try not to act drunk."  
  
Ron stumbled out the door and down the hall, and Ginny finally got a chance to be alone. She sat down at her desk and opened up a box full of pictures. She lifted out a picture gingerly, as though it would fall apart. It was of her and all of her friends at her graduation, her in the center. On her left side were Hermione, Ron, and Percy. On her right side were Harry, Colin, and Draco.  
  
Everybody had been surprised when Draco returned from summer to his fifth year a more sensitive, caring person. He didn't sneer and snarl as much, only when he was very angry, and he got along with her and the others well enough. Ginny smiled as she remembered Ron's expression when Draco had gone up to Ginny and smiled nicely before he told her he wouldn't be bothering her anymore.  
  
Ginny giggled as she put the picture into a frame and put the frame on her desk.  
  
Ginny looekd at the owl, perched on her windowsill, and remembered Harry's letter. She picked up a new piece of parchment and a quill and began writing.  
  
*Harry-  
Everyone is just fine, myself included. I'm glad Sirius is better, and I hope he stays that way. And of course I'll go the the reunion with you. One more thing, say hello to Charlie for me.  
-Ginny*  
  
Ginny rolled up the parchment, put her seal on it (a small bird) with hot wax, and gave it to the owl to go off with.  
  
The owl hooted when Ginny tied the letter to its leg and flew off, leaving Ginny truly alone this time.  
  
******************************  
  
(In an old castle on the countryside)  
  
Draco stared out the window of his bedroom, wisps of blond hair blowing around his face.  
  
A woman came into his bedroom silently, and slipped her hands onto his shoulders.  
  
"Draco..." She whispered.  
  
Draco shrugged the woman off and turned to look at her sternly.  
  
"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again." Draco growled, stabbing a finger into her chest. "Don't come near me you hoar!"  
  
The woman pouted, and tried to look innocent.  
  
"Well, could you at least spare a few galleons?" She purred, putting her hands on his chest and trying to look irresistable.  
  
Draco shoved her away, and she stopped stumbling only when her back hit the wall. She stood, her eyes blazing, and left the room in a swirl of skirts.  
  
The heavy wooden door slammed, shut, but Draco didn't flinch. He just turned back to his window and stared at the moon. He would be leaving for the reunion at Hogwarts the next day, his luggage for the stay was already packed in his trunk.  
  
Draco wondered who would be there, maybe Ginny Weasley would be there. Draco caught himself before he could begin dreaming and shut the thought down. He thought of Ginny almost as the sister he never had.  
  
Footsteps of guards passed by his door, the heavy clanging of chain mail and swords as they marched through the halls.  
  
Draco moved away from his window, and stretched out on his soft bed. Almost as soon as his head reached the pillow, he was asleep.  
  
******************************  
  
(In Hogsmeade, early morning)  
  
Ginny answered the door lazily, expecting to see the apartment house elf.  
  
"Hello, Ginny."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she threw her arms around the figure at the door.  
  
"Harry!" She cried, throwing him off balance.  
  
Harry stumbled a bit, but returned the embrace. Ginny pulled away and looked at Harry angrily.  
  
"What in bloody hell took you so long, Harry!" She demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
Harry smiled at her and took a tentative step towards the door.  
  
"Well, I would say if I was in the apartmentt, that I'm glad to be here."  
  
Ginny grabbed his arm and puleld him inside the aprtment.  
  
"Forget it, Harry. Just come in and have a seat while I fix us some tea."  
  
Ginny gave Harry a little shove and he landed on one of the overstuffed chairs near the fireplace. As Ginny left to go into the next room, Harry watched her with a critical eye. She had grown up since he last saw her. Had it really been almost five years?  
  
Ginny came back into the room and tossed herself into one of the chairs, her legs over one of the arms and her back resting on the other arm.  
  
"The water is boiling." She said simply, and examined a little trinket around her neck.  
  
Harry bent over to see just what it was, but Ginny hid it from sight with a playful grin.  
  
"You should know what it is, Harry. You gave it to me, remember?"  
  
He didn't. Ginny could tell by the look on his face. She brought the trinket back into the light, and held it out for Harry to see.  
  
"That's my Quidditch ring." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Ginny nodded, and dropped it so it fell back to her chest.  
  
"It's the only jewelry I wear." She admitted. "I-"  
  
A hissing noise from the kitchen interrupted Ginny, and she swept away without another word.  
  
Ron walked into the room, and spotted Harry gazing at where Ginny had gone.  
  
"Harry!" He cried.  
  
Harry found himself wrapped up in a big bear-hug. When Ron put him down, he was gasping for breath.  
  
"Hey Ron." He choked out.  
  
Ginny came back in with the tea, and spotted Ron.  
  
"How's your head? Take my tea, I'll get another one." She said, and flit away just like before.  
  
Harry stared after her, and Ron frowned until Harry spoke again.  
  
"Ginny really turned out to be something...different." He mumbled, sinking back into the chair.  
  
Ron sat down on another overstuffed chair, still frowning as he sipped his tea.  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
******************************  
  
(In the castle)  
  
Draco tossed his trunk into the back of the carriage and climbed in. He was travelling alone, always had.  
  
The women from the castle all stoodoutside, crying and waving their handkerchiefs at him as his carriage roleld away.  
  
Draco ignored them all, especially Pansy. Pansy had changed, but not much, after she finished school. She was the woman who tried to get money from Draco the night before, and it had gone on like that for months.  
  
Draco stopped his train of thought before it could go back to the days when he would spend nights out with Ginny, just hanging around Hogsmeade for hours. He had to admit he missed her, along with the rest of his friends. The Slytherins had become...sinister. Their talk of You-Know-Who rising again scared him, how they spoke with such passion about that murderer.  
  
"Draco, why did you leave without me?"  
  
Draco looked up sharply at Pansy, posing prettily on the seat across from him. Draco snarled at her, ready to snap, but she pouted at him.  
  
"Don't you want me?" She purred, reaching out and sliding her hands all over him.  
  
Draco took her hands and looked into her face, as though he realized something.  
  
"Of course I want you..." He said, and Pansy smiled. "To go away!"  
  
Draco had the carriage stop, and he shoved Pansy out the door. Pansy scowled after the carriage as it rolled away, faster than before.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and dragged his hand through his hair. He seriously hoped that the rest of the trip would go smoother than it had begun.  
  
"If I see Ginny, maybe everything will be alright." He murmured to the empty carriage.  
  
Draco pulled out a book and began reading.  
  
******************************  
  
(In Hogsmeade)  
  
Ginny stood at the kitchen sink, doing the dinner dishes.  
  
Harry crept up behind her, and slipped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
Ginny tensed up, and dropped the pan she had been scrubbing into the soapy water.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
Ginny felt something moist on her neck, and she pulled away.  
  
Harry stood, looking down at the floor. He seemed ashamed of himself, good.  
  
"Ginny...I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.  
  
Ginny glared at him, and left the room in a hurry. She just couldn't understand why he wanted to ruin a completely perfect friendship with...heat.  
  
The door to Ginny's room slamemd shut, making the whole apartment quiver for just a moment.  
  
Harry stood, completely still, in the kitchen. What had he done?  
  
******************************  
  
(Hogsmeade)  
  
Draco looked up at the hotel. It was old, but still regal looking. He dragged his trunk up the steps to the inside, refusing help from his chaufer.  
  
"Hello sir. Will you be wanting a room?" An elderly witch at a polished marble counter asked him, her smile broad and genuine.  
  
Draco nodded, and left his trunk at the door.  
  
"A room for one, please. I'll be staying for a few weeks." He mumbled, taking out his Wizard Express Card.  
  
The elderly witch swiped his card, and gave him the keys to a room.  
  
"Have a nice stay." She chirped, and a bellhop scurried off with his trunk to his room.  
  
Draco opened the door to room C4, and looked around with mild interest. The whole room was furnished in cream colors, and through an open white door he saw a bathroom with a cream colored marble bathtub.  
  
"Have a good stay." The bellhop said cheerfully, tipping his hat and leaving.  
  
Draco pulled his trunk to the end of the bed and opened the window that opened out to the street.  
  
"Ginny! I said I was sorry!"  
  
Draco looked down at the street, his neck muscle almost spasmed at the quick movement.  
  
He saw a tall, slender girl with flaming red hair walking quickly down the street. Behind her, was Harry Potter.  
  
Draco smirked. They were probably having a lover's quarrel.  
  
He would catch up with them later, Draco thought. Right then he wanted to go to the pub and get a butterbeer.  
  
******************************  
  
(Hogsmeade)  
  
Ginny ignored Harry as she walked quickly to the pub. When she reached the door, she whirled around to face him, ehr wand pointed at him.  
  
"Don't come near me right now, Harry. I've learned quite a few curses, and I'm willing to use them."  
  
Harry's face turned ashen gray, and he headed back to the apartment.  
  
Ginny entered the pub, and got a butterbeer from the front before she sat down at a corner table.  
  
Ginny took a gulp of ehr drink and set it back on the table, sulking visibly.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Ginny looked up, ready to snap at Harry, but instead found herself looking into the intense dark eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco..." Ginny breathed as Draco sat across from her.  
  
Draco smirked, not his nasty smirk, and set down his butterbeer.  
  
"Hello Ginny. It's been a while."  
  
Ginny nodded dumbly.  
  
"Nearly five years, Draco. Where have you been? I didn't even get so much as an owl from you."  
  
Draco took a gulp of his butterbeer and stared into it as he set it down again.  
  
"I've been living at Slytherin castle. You have no idea how horrible it is there." He answered.  
  
Ginny put her hand over his, and smiled at him like the sisterly person she was.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, Draco. Even after all these years, you're still like another brother to me."  
  
Draco smiled back, and took her hand. It was an affectionate gesture, but not to an extent.  
  
"Pansy is the village bicycle now." Draco mused. "Everyone had a ride. She seems to see me as a challenge, I suppose."  
  
Ginny giggled and took another swig of her drink.  
  
"Well, she always did have that type of personality, you know." Ginny laughed.  
  
Ginny felt a bit strange. A couple of minutes before, she would have been glad if You-Know-Who just hit her down. Now, she didn't want anything but to talk with her 'brother'.  
  
"Yes, I suppose she did." Draco grinned at her. "You live in Hogsmeade now?"  
  
Ginny sighed and nodded. Draco decided to pry a bit further.  
  
"I heard you and Harry before. Having a lover's quarrel?" He teased.  
  
Ginny looked up and her hand flit out quickly. Draco covered his eye in pain.  
  
"Ginny, that hurt!" He whined.  
  
Ginny grinned maliciously.  
  
"Well, good. Me and Harry were NOT having a lover's quarrel, as you so bluntly put it. I'm mad at him, going and ruining a perfectly good friendship." She mumbled the last part of it, so Draco could hardly hear.  
  
Draco rubbed his eye, and took another drink.  
  
"So, what did he do?"  
  
Ginny frowned. She really didn't want to say, but Draco would probably find out eventually.  
  
"Harry...kissed me. I didn't want him to, but he did. And now the whole friendship is spoiled!"  
  
Ginny put her head down on the table and covered it with her arms, as though she was so tense she was having a breakdown.  
  
A couple of people from another table stared at thm until Draco sneered at them. They turned back to each other and began talking feverishly.  
  
"Ginny, don't be mad at him."  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco, a bit confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Draco?"  
  
Draco dragged his hand through his hair uneasily.  
  
"I mean, you've changed over the years, Gin. You're...grown up. I guess Harry noticed it, but a bit too much, the stupid git." Draco muttered the last part under his breath, so Ginny wouldn't hear.  
  
Ginny waved her hand carelessly, and drained the last of her butterbeer.  
  
"I shouldn't be troubling you, Draco. I just saw you after five years." She mumbled.  
  
Draco finished off his butterbeer, and took her hand again.  
  
"What have you been doing for the past five years?" He asked, so serious that it made Ginny laugh.  
  
Ginny wiped away the tears from her bout of laughter, and apoligized.  
  
"Sorry for laughing, Draco. It's just that my life for the past few years has been such bloody bullshit that I just can't wait to get life over with."  
  
Draco lifted a brow curiously, but not without that look of concern.  
  
"What do you mean, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny took his other hand, now holding them both, and smiled grimly at the tabletop.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Draco. It's all terribly confusing."  
  
Draco tilted her chin up so that she would look at him.  
  
"Try me."  
  
****************************** 


	2. Remembrance

  
  
  
  
Ginny stared at Draco, a touch of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Draco, you really don't want to hear it. It's all so dramatic I'll start crying."  
  
Draco chuckled, but didn't back down. He knew Ginny enough to know that there would be one dramatic time in the last few years, if not two.  
  
"I want to know, Ginny. I worried about you. Go on, sock it to me."  
  
Ginny smiled and stood up, heading for the door of the Pub.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get to my place." Ginny said, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Draco nearly shivered at the words. Was that a seductive little purr he heard? No, that was the whiskey from his drink talking. Draco took his butterbeer with whiskey ever since he was of the drinking age.  
  
Whatever the girl meant, Draco decided to go with her.  
  
He examined her from behind as he went to catch up with her. She had a little rhythm as she walked, her hips rotating perfectly and her flaming hair swinging as she walked.  
  
Ginny stopped walking and turned, her hair swinging around and over her shoulder as she did.  
  
"Draco, aren't you coming?"  
  
Draco gulped, and grinned at her.  
  
"Just wait up, Ginny."  
  
Ginny waited for him, standing with her hands behind her back, and smiled when he reached her.  
  
"Just to tell you now, I'm living with Ron and Hermione." She said casually. "Oh, another thing. Don't be so shocked when you see Hermione."  
  
Draco sent her a quizzical look, but follwoed her into the apartment house. Ginny took out her keys and opened the door to the apartment.  
  
Hermione swept up to the door to see Ginny right away. Harry was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs, staring into the fire with a depressed look on his face.  
  
"Ginny, where were you-"  
  
Hermione stopped when she saw Draco. Her eyes widened, and she looked him over warily.  
  
"Draco...what are you doing here?" She asked, putting her hand on her belly.  
  
Draco's eyes were drawn to Hermione's stomach. It looked as though she had stuffed one of the Muggle basketballs into her shirt.  
  
"Hermione, I see you've been busy." Draco teased with a sly half-smile.  
  
Hermione blushed, with embarassment and annoyance.  
  
"Well, at least I'm with somebody. From your owls, I would say that you haven't even gone to dinner with a girl ever since we last saw you."  
  
Draco shrugged and draped an arm over Ginny's shoulders. He got a nasty look from Harry, but ignored it.  
  
"Well, am I allowed in? Or do I have to take Ginny hostage?"  
  
Draco put his arm over Ginny's throat playfully, and she pushed him off, giggling.  
  
"Cut it out, Draco. Hermione, it's okay."  
  
Hermione stepped aside and let them in, her lips pursed and her eyes on Draco. Harry turned back to the fire, slumped in the chair like a rag doll, and ignored them.  
  
Draco watched Harry smugly as he walked past him to Ginny's room. Harry's eyes must have popped out of his head when he saw where they were going, but he didn't say anything.  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny closed the door to her room behind her, and plopped down on the chair at her desk. Draco lay back on her bed, his legs over the side as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Draco, you've been sending Hermione owls?" Ginny asked, leaning over to glance at him.  
  
Draco nodded, biting his lip. He looked anxious as he sat up and looked at her through those intense gray eyes.  
  
"I wrote owls to you, but I never sent any of them. They were all just too...stupid, I guess. I'm sorry, Ginny."  
  
Ginny sighed and turned her pivoting chair away from him.  
  
"Do you know how lonely I've been? Ever since school ended, and everybody scattered, I've been lonely. I just miss the days when the whole gang would to go to Hogsmeade on weekends and get butterbeer from the pub, and that candy store..." Ginny turned back to Draco with a sad smile. "Do you remember the candy store? Well, that old woman finally died and they shut it down. I cried when I watched them nail up the windows. Don't laugh! It was almost like watching an old friend die."  
  
Draco held back his laughter when Ginny talked about the candy store, she saw it. But he understood what she meant.  
  
"I suppose you think I'm a twit, now. You probably have people hanging off of you at the Slythering Castle. Especially the girls, if I remember corectly." Ginny ended her comment with a short round of giggles.  
  
Draco bit his lip again, but grinned wickedly.  
  
"I suppose I do, once I think about it. But I can't stand any of them. And Pansy...let's just say that she's a hoar."  
  
Draco and Ginny laughed, swapped embarassing stories, and Draco even told Ginny that Pansy had Apparated into his carriage to try and seduce him. Ginny had to laugh at that one.  
  
Ginny pouted when Ginny tapped on the door.  
  
"Ginny, dinner's on the table." She announced.  
  
Ginny looked over at Draco. His usually neat hair was a bit mussed, so she flattened it down with her hand.  
  
"We don't want anybody getting the wrong idea now, do we?" She murmured as she smoothed out a few strands of hair around his face.  
  
Draco let Ginny groom him. He liked her gentle, tentative motions and the soft warmth of her hands when she touched his face.  
  
"There now. Much better." Ginny said finally.  
  
Draco reached out and smoothed the ruffled hair around her face as well.  
  
"Are Ron and Hermione..."  
  
Ginny giggled and nodded.  
  
"It's a bit strange, yes, but they really are a cute couple. Hermione wants to have a boy so they can name it Ronald, and Ron wants a girl so they can name it Hermione!"  
  
Draco chuckled and pat her on the cheek.  
  
"They never did agree on anything. Oh well, let's go."  
  
******************************  
  
Draco sat next to Ginny at the dinenr table. Ron and Hermione exchanged wistful glances at each other the whole time, holding hands or patting the swollen belly of the matronly genius.  
  
Draco was ready to die.  
  
He hated the loving glances, the gentle caresses, the soft whispers. He hadn't known anybody like that, ever. And at times he thought he never would. Ginny looked as though she was in turmoil as well. Her eyes watered from time to time, and she would look down at her plate with flushed cheeks.  
  
Harry glared at Draco the whole time, accompanied sometimes by Hermione and Ron when they weren't making loving gestures. Draco sneered at Harry, and saw his face get red with anger.  
  
"Draco? Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, her mouth full of chicken.  
  
Draco shook his head and flashed a smile.  
  
"No, Gin. Nothing's wrong. But pass the salt?"  
  
Dinner passed uneventfully, but Harry cornered Draco after dinner when Ginny had left the room to do the dishes with Hermione.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Malfoy? Get Ginny into trouble?"  
  
Draco pushed away Harry's accusing finger with a smug smile.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're better, trying to go snogging after being with her for hardly even a day. I haven't even done anything, and why would I?" Draco sneered maliciously at Harry and continued. "It would spoil a perfectly good friendship. Besides, my other plan didn't work. We didn't do half as much as I had hoped."  
  
Harry's eyes blazed and he threw himself at Draco. They rolled around, punching and kicking until they found themselves body locked on the floor.  
  
Ginny stood above them, her wand emitting a thin haze of smoke from its tip. With that excuse of a dress on she looked like a blazing angel, Draco thought.  
  
Ginny smoothed out the skirt of the powdery green dress, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing?" She demanded, freeing them of the minor curse.  
  
Harry scowled at Draco, expecting him to answer. Draco decided to explain.  
  
"Well, Gin. Harry here thought I would get you into trouble, the stupid git. And when I said a little something, he just pounced. What was I supposed to do? Let him pound me?"  
  
Harry's mouth opened, but he snapped it shut when Ginny turned to him.  
  
"And what's your story?"  
  
Harry tried to stand up, but Ginny pushed him back down onto the ground with her foot.  
  
"He said you didn't do half as much as he hoped you would."  
  
Ginny looked surprised for a moment, and then burst out laughing.  
  
Bells, her laugh sounded like those silver bells he hung at his window in Slytherin Castle.  
  
"Is that all? Harry! What is wrong with you! Hermione can clean you up. Come on, Draco."  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny wiped the blood away from Draco's upper lip, careful of the cut he had.  
  
"Draco...I thought you and Harry would get along after all those years." She murmured, washing off the dirty cloth in a bowl of warm water. "I was hoping you would. You know how much I hate fighting, unless I'm in on it of course."  
  
Draco smiled, and winced.  
  
"Sorry about the ruckus." He mumbled as Ginny wiped off some more blood and tossed the cloth into the bowl. "I was just fighting back."  
  
Ginny cupped his face in her hands and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. I understand what you're saying. But Harry..." Her voice trailed off and she turned away from him.  
  
Ginny poured the pink-ish water into the sink, and began running the water to get rid of any bloody water that was left. Draco stood up, and straightened out his clothing: all black as usual.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. I should be going now." Draco mumbled, giving Ginny a quick hug and heading for the door.  
  
Ginny grabbed his arm and held him still until she conjured up a quill and parchment.  
  
"Write down where you're staying." Ginny commanded, holding out the quill.  
  
Draco took it with a smirk, and scribbled down the name of his hotel.  
  
"Now, I'm going. I'll see you later, Ginny."  
  
Ginny led him to the door, and gave him a warm smile as she left.  
  
"Goodbye Draco."  
  
******************************  
  
Draco lay on his bed in the hotel, staring at the ceiling and thinking.  
  
That girl has grown up. He thought. But she's Ginny Weasley, the girl I think of as a sister, even if she is gorgeous...  
  
Draco mentally slapped himself.  
  
Idiot! What's wrong with you? Ginny wants you as nothing more than another brother, and you only want her as a sister! Draco scolded himself, turning onto his side and staring out the window.  
  
He tried to remember Ginny when they were younger: tomboyish, foul mouthed, Quidditch player Ginny. She had been a damn good seeker after Harry had stepped down. Gryffindor hardly ever lost a game after she got that spot.  
  
Draco smirked into the inky blackness of the night. He remembered Ginny's first game, how nervous she had been. He had gone against her, seeker against seeker, in a race to the Snitch. Ginny had swerved suddenly, and reached out just in time to grab the Snitch before Draco toppled into her, unable to stop himself in time. The effect had been three days in the Hospital Ward, under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. After that, Draco and Ginny got along a bit better, which led to their sibling-like relationship.  
  
See, she is like your sister. You just convined yourself that you never saw those faux-brown eyes and full lips-IDIOT!  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny slept uneasily, dreaming of her five-year torture.  
  
"No..." She mumbled in her sleep...  
  
*Ginny watched in horror as the followers of You-Know-Who took her parents' wands and pushed them into line with Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers. She was being held, her arms pinned behind her back, and a charm done so that she woudn't blink.  
  
Her mother was pushed to the front first, screaming and crying as she tried to hold onto her father's hand. They were pried apart, and Ginny saw the evil man's lips curl into a twisted, sinister smile.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" He cried.  
  
Ginny screamed. Her father screamed. Her mother let out a final despairing shriek and slumped to the ground, her eyes wide.  
  
Ginny's father was pushed forward next, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!"  
  
He slumped to the ground next to her mother, and they were dragged off.  
  
Ginny broke free of her captor and ran after her parents' bodies.  
  
"Mum! Daddy!" She screamed. "Mum! Daddy!"  
  
One of the followers, draped in a black cloak, grabbed Ginny and pinned her hands behind her back.  
  
Ginny screamed and howled, trying to break loose again. Another follower came up behind her, and hit her over the head with a staff, making a sickening CRACK!  
  
Ginny's head lolled to the side, but her eyes were still open.  
  
"Blintosa."  
  
Ginny's eyes closed, slowly, shutting out the world around her.*  
  
Ginny woke up with a scream, cold sweat all over her body. Hermione was standing next to the bed, along with a groggy yet alert Ron.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around Ginny and smoothed down her hair. Ginny buried her face into Ron's shoulder and held his arm, sobbing heavily. Hermione sat behind her, and held her as best as she could. She had tears glistening on her cheeks, and so did Ron.  
  
"Hush, Ginny. Everything will be alright..." Ron whispered to her.  
  
Ginny shook her head and sobbed.  
  
"No it won't! Mum and Daddy didn't do anything!"  
  
Ron cast Hermione a worried glance, and she returned it. Five years and Ginny was still going through the hell of remembering their murder.  
  
****************************** 


	3. Bad Habits

  
  
  
Draco slunk out of bed, and stumbled into the bathroom, casting a disgusted look at his reflection in the mirror before he shed his clothes and turned on the shower.  
  
His thoughts wandered to Ginny, washing off his cuts with such care... He gave himself another mental slap and pushed away all thoughts of her. She was a friend, nothing more.  
  
Draco stepped out of the shower, rubbing his head vigorously with his towel, and wrapping it around his middle before he went back to the bedroom.  
  
He dug clothes out of his trunk, and got dressed quickly, but taking care not to look rumpled, and did his hair quickly in the bathroom.  
  
With his hair all neat, Draco looked like a paper cut-out. He ruffled it up just a bit, perfect. Maybe now Ginny would-NO!  
  
Draco mentally slapped himself, yet again. Hadn't he already told himself that Ginny was just a friend?  
  
Draco went out of his room, locking the door behind him, and slipped the key intohis pocket as he Apparated into the downstairs lobby.  
  
The elderly witch at the lobby counter frowned at him. She probably didn't approve of magic in the hotel, but what could she do about it?  
  
Draco suddenly had the urge to get a butterbeer.  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny threw breakfast down on the table, ignoring the worried glances from Ron and Hermione. She was going to be leaving anyway, she desperately needed a drink...maybe a big jug of ale...  
  
Ginny left, but only after she ate the piecee of bread Hermione pestered her with.  
  
"Eat! You need to!" Hermione cried, thrusting the bread with jam into Ginny's hand.  
  
Ginny had eaten it, but only because Hermione watched her until she was done.  
  
As Ginny put ehr hand to the knob, she heard Hermione call out from the kitchen.  
  
"And no getting drunk!"  
  
Ginny cursed under her breath and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.  
  
******************************  
  
Draco sat lazily on the bar-stool, sipping his butterbeer with whiskey. It gave his thoughts a pleasant, numb feeling.  
  
"I need...whiskey. As much as you've got."  
  
Draco looked up curiously at the demand for whiskey and saw Ginny sitting a few stools down the bar.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle the big stuff, girly?" The bartender asked.  
  
Ginny slammed her hand down on the counter in a fist, her eyes blazing.  
  
"I'm tougher than I look. Just...give me something strong." She demanded.  
  
The bartender shrugged, mumbling about her funeral, and handed her a shot-glass full of boiling blue liquid.  
  
"You better be careful, girly."  
  
Ginny mumbled something back, handing him a few knuts, and downed the glass in one gulp.  
  
"Pretty good." Ginny praised, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "Give me another."  
  
The bartender, almost in a state of shock, stirred up another one of the drinks and gave it to her. Ginny practically threw the knuts at him and downed the drink in another gulp. A lazy smile crossed her face as she set the glass down again.  
  
"Ooh, I needed that." She murmured.  
  
Draco gulped down his drink quickly, and crossed over to her.  
  
"Comfort drinking?" He teased.  
  
Ginny turned to him lazily, and smiled, patting the stool next to her.  
  
"Sit down." She said, raising her glass. "Have a drink! Hey bartender! Gimme another one!"  
  
The bartender looked nervous as he gave Ginny a third glass of the boiling blue stuff.  
  
Draco watched as she sipped cautiously at her third glass, and then drank it all down.  
  
"What are you doing here, Draco?" Ginny asked, her voice slurring.  
  
The bartender hadn't been kidding when he said the stuff was strong.  
  
"I just needed a drink. Are you going to the reunion?"  
  
Ginny nodded dumbly, and turned her glass upside-down.  
  
"Bloody hell that stuff is strong!" Ginny slurred, standing up and stumbling to the door.  
  
Draco gave the bartender the money for Ginny, and hurried after her.  
  
Ginny stumbled drunkenly down the street until she passed out in the gutter.  
  
Draco ran over to her, his senses only slightly twinged, and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Ginny, why do you always get into trouble?" He grumbled as he carried her off.  
  
Ginny let out a small groan, and turned about, putting her arms around his neck almost instinctively.  
  
Draco bit his lip. How would he resist her? Even the smallest movement of her in his arms made his blood boil.  
  
After a couple of minutes of walking and surprised stares, Draco reached his hotel. He Apparated to the hallway outside his room, and opened the door as best as he could.  
  
Ginny nuzzled his chest with her chin, and Draco put her down on his bed.  
  
It took almost all of his strength not to go for her as she lay there, but Draco took out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Soberus!"  
  
Ginny didn't seem affected. She just continued sleeping peacefully.  
  
Draco dragged his hand through his hair, still a bit damp, and sat down at the window to wait.  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny had a dream about warmth and comfort...she felt wonderful when she woke up.  
  
But where was she?  
  
Ginny looked around in a panic until she saw Draco sitting next to a window, his chin tucked into his chest as he slept.  
  
Careful not to wake him, Ginny crept over to the door to let herself out.  
  
"I see you woke up."  
  
Ginny jumped, and spun around to face him.  
  
"Draco...I thought you were asleep." Ginny said, going back over to him.  
  
Draco looked up with a sleepy smile.  
  
"I have sensitive hearing. I just have to do something quick."  
  
Draco took out his wand and pointed it at himself.  
  
"Soberus!"  
  
Ginny giggled, and took out her own wand.  
  
"Do I have to use it?"  
  
Draco shook his head and put his wand away.  
  
"No. I used it on you as soon as I brought you here. I doubt Hermione would like it if you had gone home in a drunken stupor. And if you hurry home now, you'll be able to come with me to the reunion, unless, of course, Harry asked you already..."  
  
Ginny let out one of the famous Weasley smiles and put her wand away.  
  
"Harry did ask me, yes, and I did accept, but he lost the oppurtunity. I'll go with you, instead."  
  
Draco let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at her.  
  
"I'll meet you at the edge of town in two hours?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. Shower...hair...clothes...extras...that was about two hours on her clock.  
  
"Two hours it is. I'll see you later, Draco."  
  
Ginny leapt forward, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and hurried out of the room.  
  
Draco rubbed his cheek with a silly smile on his face and watched the door shut behind Ginny as she left.  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny stood in front of her mirror, giving herself a skeptical look. She would probably floor most of the other girls already, with the ankle length, emerald green silk dress she had on. Ginny fixed the thin strap on her shoulder, and then bent down to adjust the strappy heels of her matching green shoes.  
  
"My hair...what should I do?" Ginny murmured, taking her wand out of her green silk evening bag. "Updoius!"  
  
Ginny's hair snaked up from behind her back and wound into a coil on top of her head. Ginny grimaced at the sight.  
  
"I look like Professor McGonagall." She mumbled. "Frenchius!"  
  
Her hair snaked around into another hairstyle, this one a simple bun on top of her head, with little curls around her face.  
  
Ginny pointed her wand at a few select places around her face *curlius, curlius, curlius* and smiled at her reflection.  
  
"I forgot makeup!" Ginny cried, brandishing her wand. "Rubius! Emeraldius! Oh that's too dark! Palius, palius, palius!"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, and reached out for her locket. She opened up the clasp, and closed it again behind her neck, adjusting the golden shain so that the little golden heart was center.  
  
"There, now." Ginny smiled, slipping her slender yew wand into her evening bag and posing in front of her mirror. "Let's go meet Draco."  
  
Ginny Apparated to the edge of town, looking around curiously for Draco. She saw him standing not far away, smoking a cigarette. Ginny took out her wand, and whisked it to the side. Draco's cigarette went flying out of his hands, grounding intself into the dirt.  
  
Draco looked aroound in shock until he saw Ginny standing coyly with her wand.  
  
"Don't you know that's bad for you?" She chided as she came closer. "You should have them with a fliter."  
  
Ginny took out a pack of cigarettes from her bag and took one out for herself.  
  
"I don't really smoke that often." She said to Draco when he looked surprised. "Just at special occasions."  
  
Ginny lit it with her wand, and inhaled deeply.  
  
"We should get going soon." Ginny said, after letting out her smoke.  
  
Draco agreed, and Ginny put her things away, still holding her cigarette. With a small sound like a pop, they Apparated to Hogwarts.  
  
****************************** 


	4. Arrivals

  
  
  
Draco couldn't wait to show Ginny off to all of their friends. She looked great in that dress, but he wasn't so sure about his own appearance. He was wearing a silk black shirt, with black pants and black shoes, and he did have a cigarette before Ginny swiped it from him.  
  
"Name and age? And ma'am, put out your cigarette."  
  
Draco recognized the voice of Professor Snape. He decided to play cool and pretend he didn't recognize the man as Ginny dropped her cigarette and ground it into the dirt, pouting..  
  
"Draco Malfoy, twenty three."  
  
Ginny put her hand on Draco's arm gently before she answered.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, twenty two."  
  
Professor Snape looked at them sharply.  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember you, Weasley. Your whole family was a nuisance!"  
  
Ginny smiled her famous Weasley smile, and Draco could see Professor Snape's eye twitch, a sign of weakness.  
  
"I realize that, Professor Snape, and I am truly sorry for our behavior when we were schooled here. I can only warn you that the next generation of Weasleys is on its way. Have a good night, sir!"  
  
Ginny gave Draco a tug and they climbed into a carriage that stood waiting to take them to the castle.  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny couldn't believe she had just spoken to Professor Snape without stuttering or faltering even once! It made her nervous.  
  
"Draco, who do you think will be there?" Ginny asked, laying a hand gingerly on Draco's leg.  
  
Ginny felt him tense up, and immediately removed her hand.  
  
"Well, I don't know who's going to be there, Ginny. I guess a lot of our friends will be there."  
  
Ginny sighed and looked out the carriage window. She could see Hogwarts Castle just ahead of them in the approaching twilight. The carriage was moving quickly, yet she felt no wind.  
  
"Maybe Pansy will be there."  
  
Draco's pale cheeks flushed pink, and Ginny grinned. She enjoyed seeing him in discomfort for some reason.  
  
"I hope she isn't." Draco mumbled as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the castle.  
  
Draco and Ginny stepped out of the carriage, and went up to the Hogwarts steps. A tall, stately wizard with long silver hair and beard greeted them, his blue eyes twinkling from underneath bushy silver eyebrows. He wore a traditional wizard's robe of deep sea blue, little golden stars and moons sewn into the fabric, and a matching tall pointed cap.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome, to the reunion of Hogwarts students of years 2006-7!" He said, with a sweeping of his wand to send glittery sparks flying into the air.  
  
Ginny laughed out loud, catching a few of the sparks in her hands.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! It's wonderful to see you!" She cried, as the elderly wizard took her hands in his and looked at her with a genuine, wide smile.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Virgina. But If I recall, you prefer Ginny? Or was it Gin? Or both? I suppose it was both. Well, Ginny, you have turned out to be a very beautiful young woman. Much like your mother was..."  
  
Ginny's eyes began tearing, and she smiled sadly at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you, sir. At least I know I have something in common with her."  
  
Ginny embraced the old man, catching him off guard, and gave his a swift kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well then, you're welcome!"  
  
Ginny laughed, and entered the castle. She would wait for Draco to get done with his little meeting.  
  
******************************  
  
Draco stepped up to the door, hoping Professor Dumbledore hadn't noticed him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, come here!" The old man called.  
  
Draco stopepd short, and dragged a hand nervously through his hair.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore." He said, standing up straight.  
  
Professor Dumbledore examined Draco's face.  
  
"You seem different...Aha! I can tell!" The old man leaned in closer and whispered: "You have an object of affections, don't you?"  
  
Draco took a surprised step back. What was the old codger talking about?  
  
"What are you talking about, old man?" Draco sneered.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I can tell, just by looking at you. Did you know...that you don't look a thing like either of your parents?"  
  
Draco had thought so, but hearing it from the slightly mad old man told him it was true.  
  
"People say I look like-"  
  
"Your father, yes yes. But your face...is too different. Of course your father has the same color hair, but then I have similar hair myself. You look like your grandfather, a wonderful man really. He was brilliant in his prime, helped develope the firebolt you know!"  
  
Draco didn't know.  
  
"No, I didn't know. I'd like to go in now, if you don't mind..."  
  
"Not quite yet!" Professor Dumbledore cried.  
  
The mad old man pulled out a little box from the folds of his robe and handed it to Draco secretly.  
  
"Open it, only when you know your heart's desire." The old man whispered hoarsely, using the husky voice of a prophet.  
  
Draco hid the box in his pocket and nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean, sir. I'll do as you say."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded with a warm smile, and waved Draco inside.  
  
"Have a good time, boy!"  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny took Draco by the arm when he came inside the door.  
  
"That took a while now, didn't it?" Ginny laughed, looking over the scattered crowd.  
  
The whole grand hall was decorated as though for a dinner party, but there were brightly colored streamers slithering along the walls in the colors of every house. Tight wound up springs bounced around with plates of food or drinks on them.  
  
"Woah...Draco...have you ever seen the Hall so...crowded?"  
  
Draco shook his head, and turned to look around.  
  
"Ginny! What took you so long?"  
  
Hermione 'waddled' up to Ginny, her hand on her belly. She had dressed modestly, in a cream colored skirt and matching vest with a white shirt underneath.  
  
"Hi Hermione! You look great!"  
  
Draco found himself staring at Hermione's stomach until Ginny inched him.  
  
"Sorry...I just never thought of you as a mother." Draco said with a sly smirk. "And you do look great."  
  
Hermione turned pink and smiled, with a few giggles from Ginny.  
  
"Even Granger has a soft spot for you, Draco." Purred a feminine voice.  
  
Pansy came out from behind Draco, running her hands over him and making a purring sound deep in her throat.  
  
"Draco...darling...I've missed you so much..."  
  
Draco looked disgusted at the sight of the woman in her little red dress. The dress was so tight and strappy it looked as though she was hardly even breathing and the skirt, which reached nowhere close to halfway down her thighs, had slits up the sides to expose even more leg than she was already.  
  
Ginny flushed with anger at the sight of that...thing...jumping all over Draco. But why should she be jealous? Draco was like...a brother to her.  
  
"Pansy, how nice to see you again." Ginny said politely, slipping her wand back into her bag.  
  
Nobody had even noticed her taking it out.  
  
"Excuse me." Pansy sneered, and then looked back up at Draco with a face full of mischief. "I'm busy..."  
  
Draco backed away from Pansy, and put an arm around Ginny's shoulders, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I prefer girls with good looks." Draco said, surprising Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Pansy looked down at her *green* skin and let out a strangled gasp.  
  
"Now you're as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside." Ginny said simply, showing Pansy a glimpe of her wand.  
  
Pansy turned from the group and fled, letting out little screams as she went.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny with a look of admiration.  
  
"You used a glimmer." She breathed, a smile of admiration on her face.  
  
Ginny grinned. Even she was impressed. She had forgotten how to use glimmers, ever since that horrible night five years ago...  
  
******************************  
  
Draco loved the way Ginny smiled. It was never false, or showy, it was just genuine and true. And it brought out those *irresistable* dimples in her cheeks.  
  
Stop it Draco, you can't have her, and you know it.  
  
He did know it, and it drove him crazy every moment he saw her, even after only two days after five years he found her so desirable it made him dream of her, and murmur her name whenever he was alone, just to hear it. He had spent three hours the night before just thinking of different ways to say her name.  
  
He was going mad.  
  
"Draco? Are you alright? You look a little pale."  
  
Ginny snorted at the understatement. Yes, Draco was pale, and he knew it. But he was...white...  
  
By the gods...he needed a drink.  
  
"Hey, you want a drink?" Draco suggested to Ginny.  
  
"You bet." Ginny said with a smile, and followed him to the refreshments table.  
  
It would probably be a habit of theirs, to drink themselves senseless and test their will when they were alone. He hoped not. He wanted to be sober when he told her his feelings...but not tonight.  
  
"What'll you have?" Asked a tall young man with wild black hair and black eyes.  
  
The man looked suspiciously like Hagrid.  
  
"Are you the gamekeeper here?"  
  
The man nodded, and smiled.  
  
"I have been ever since me cousin Reubius (A/N: I'm really not sure how to spell this, and I'm too lazy to look right now) moved off."  
  
"And what's your name?"  
  
The young man served a glass of champagne to another young man, and answered them.  
  
"My name? It's Gruntellen Hagrid. But call me Grunt." Grunt held two mugs, empty, and looked at Draco and Ginny. "What'll ye have?"  
  
"I'll have an ale."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Grunt chuckled as he poured the ale and slid it across the table to them. Some of Ginny's spilled onto her hand, and she began licking her fingers. Draco looked away quickly to look at Grunt.  
  
"What's so funny, Grunt?" Draco asked, sipping his ale.  
  
Grunt began chuckling again.  
  
"You're probably the best looking couple I've seen tonight. All the others...are mismatched and just wear too much fanciness and such. I saw a woman with a gown made completely of feathers! And another one of solid gold! Someone is wearing a suit made of dragon scales, poor dragons, I don't know where he is right now. But they all got fancy drinks. You're the first to get ale."  
  
Grunt began laughing again, and Draco found himself liking this man. He was a very jolly person, indeed, and the laugh lines around his face showed it.  
  
"Well, thanks for the ale, Grunt." Ginny said with a smile. "We're going to be moving along now, but we'll be back later."  
  
Draco sent Grunt a quick smile before he walked off with Ginny. Grunt gave a brisk nod and went back to his other customers.  
  
"Grunt is quite different from Hagrid, don't you think?" Ginny said, sipping her ale.  
  
Draco nodded and took a drink from his own mug.  
  
"Very. I wish I knew Hagrid like you others did. He never was very fond of me."  
  
"Even after you found him that Dragon's egg? Draco, he was practically skipping around his hut when he found it on the table!"  
  
Draco grinned. She would probably have passed out if she knew he had gotten the egg from his own private collection of tamed dragons.  
  
"Oy! Malfoy! Back off!"  
  
****************************** 


End file.
